


Idle Ideas, Dragon Age

by Briar_Ruler



Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler
Summary: Little pieces of story in the Dragon Age universe that are unlikely to be expanded up.
Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012749





	1. Freedom from Templars 101

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Age, I'm just writing fanfiction for fun. I think Dragon Age belongs to BioWare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anders gives a short lecture to his fellow Circle Mages on the correct way to flee from Templars and the Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for passing mention of rape and murder.

"Right." Anders said clapping his hands together, "Freedom from Templars 101." he grinned. "First thing. There are couple of rules I will teach you about being an escaping Circle Mage but the main activity we will be doing today is swimming."

Some of the other Mages gave him strange looks and one scoffed quietly. Anders just arched an eyebrow. "Who is the expert here with seven escapes from the Circle under their belt? Me, I Anders, escapee from Kinlock Hold Circle Seven times running. So, you want to be free? Learn to swim."

He paced in front of the sceptical but interested Mages. "Why? A lot of reasons; just consider it." He waved his arms to emphasis his point. "Firstly, with all that heavy armour and stuff? Templars generally can't swim, they suck at it and sink. Two, have you noticed that a lot of Circles are surrounded by water? They are and trust me, it's bloody difficult to steal or hide away on a boat without being caught."

He paused and grinned, "My first escape was by swimming across the lake that surrounds Kinlock Hold. Of course they found and brought me back within a week which leads onto the first of my rules. Never, ever, fight the Templars who come for you. You fight them and they will kill you and claim you were a danger to them all. If you fight them then only do so if you truly intend to never, ever return to the Circle and spend the rest of your life on the run as an Apostate. If you do ever fight the Templars, do it with no witness around and try and make it seem like they were killed by something other than Magic. Also it is best to be caught in public by Templars, with lots of sympathetic people around so they can't rough you up too badly without causing a stir."

"That leads me onto another point." He stilled looking solemnly at the Mages around him. "Learn about the Templars. Learn their abilities and learn about each of them and what they are like. If you're going to get caught it's best to know what Templars you absolutely must avoid and which won't be too fussed by catching a runaway Mage. Find out their attitudes, about their pasts and relationships, why are they a Templar?

Some Templars hate mages, perhaps they met a blood-mage or perhaps they just enjoy having someone to use and abuse. Some Templars see mages as people and understand you want to be out even if they don't approve. Make sure the Templars you're caught by won't beat, rape and kill you. Make sure that all they will do is return you to the Circle for punishment."

"Another thing, don't become a Blood Mage." Anders gave them a really serious look. "Templars will kill a mage soon as they get so much as a hint of you being a Blood Mage. Blood Magic and demon pacts are stupid things to do. Become a Healer if you can or something else equally harmless and useful. On that note make sure to pass your Harrowing before you do more than two or three escapes. They can't Tranquil a Harrowed Mage without raising a fuss and it also means you have access to more specialised magics.

Try and make sure that all the Templars 'know' you're not dangerous. A little weird is fine, maybe even good, but never dangerous. Being a Healer is good for avoiding being branded a Blood Mage, after all every Templar knows that you can't be a Healer and a Blood Mage, which isn't quite true, only mostly."

Cheerfully he added, "Also while it might make the Templars really angry; if you hide well enough in the Tower you might be able to convince the Templars to knock on the walls looking for secret passages, it's rather funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how Anders ending up teaching escape from the Templars classes nor how he managed to get enough Mages together to count as a class but let's assume Mages are a tad more proactive about their freedom in this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age, that's Bioware or something like that I think.

Years later Anders would be able to tell you with absolute certainty who three of those Spirits he met the first he entered the Fade were although he could guess at some of the others.

"I woke up in Freedom's arms and in that moment of golden light and spread wings they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Compassion stood next to them, pressed against their side with a gentle smile. Desire stood watching at Freedom's other side.

I know there were other Spirits. There must have been hundreds but those were the closest and all the other Spirits stayed at bay. I think Fury and Terror and Hurt were there, but also Hope and Joy and Curiosity, Pride and Truth and Justice, but I'm less certain on any Spirit but the Three that stood with me. I think there must have almost been a Spirit for every Aspect, it isn't exactly common for a Mage-child to fall into the Fade after all.

I took something of Freedom into myself that day, I unlocked my Spirit and I shaped freedom into the very base of who I am. Freedom for myself, but also freedom for others. As for Compassion, the want to heal others' hurts, to soothe their pain, I have always wanted these things but that day forged that Bond deeper. As for Desire, well I want and I choose and at the base of it is not wanting what desire is? I took impressions of other Spirits that day but they were fainter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another discarded beginning for my Mages of Pern Verse, a Dragon Age Dragonriders of Pern crossover.


End file.
